1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hydrogen generator and a fuel cell system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some hydrogen generators and fuel cell systems have a water treatment system that serves to, for example, supply reforming water, supply cooling water, or collect condensed water. A polymer electrolyte fuel cell system, for example, has a system that serves to treat cooling water used to cool a fuel cell and a system that serves to treat condensed water generated by cooling of a steam-containing gas so that the condensed water is reused as reforming water in a reformer. In fuel cell systems, condensed water can be collected to be reused as reforming water, and thus steam necessary for steam reforming is generated without water being externally supplied; in other words, the fuel cell systems can be in self-sustaining operation of water.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-199019, for instance, proposes a fuel cell system which has a unit for treating collected condensed water and in which the water treated in this unit is reused as reforming water in a reformer.
Specifically, the unit for treating collected condensed water has a first water tank into which collected water having a high CO2 concentration flows, a second water tank into which collected water having a low CO2 concentration flows, a unit for sterilizing the collected water in the second water tank with an antibacterial agent containing silver ions, and a unit for deionizing the sterilized water with an ion exchange resin filter. The water treated in such a unit is supplied to the reformer.